The invention relates to an apparatus for placing end sheets or the like on layers or stacks of sheets, the apparatus having a transporting section for the layers of sheets and an end sheet feed arrangement provided above the layers of sheets.
When producing writing-pads, exercise books or the like on automatic production machines, it is necessary to feed separately the top and bottom end sheets which differ from the rest of the layer of sheets. The top or bottom sheets are usually produced from a thicker material and are usually printed. One of the end sheets, for example the bottom sheet, is normally placed on and the layer of sheets from above. In order to supply the second end sheet, for example the top sheet, it is necessary to turn the layer of sheets with the previously supplied end sheet, through 180.degree. . This is normally performed in a turning star. The end sheet supplied first now lies at the bottom and the second end sheet is supplied from a second feed arrangement. This mode of operation has the disadvantage of requiring a very complex and large turning star and this also impairs the operating reliability, and increases the length of the machine. The turning star cannot be used with great lengths of layers of sheets owing to its structure which is otherwise too large. When the format is changed to this size, it is necessary to use a by-pass in the conventional apparatus, by means of which the turning star may be by-passed. This by-pass demands an additional increase in the length of the machine. In this case, the second end sheet has to be omitted or supplied manually.